Feeling Electric
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After a day at the museum, Dana comes home and takes a nap, not knowing she'd wake up later to something even more electric. Clean romance all the way!


**Jeannenobunaga asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dana belongs to Jeannenobunaga. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Electric<strong>

Dana parked her car in front of her home and sighed in relief. It had been a very busy day for her with going to the museum of science where she and her class had studied about electricity. The museum had some fantastic displays and she got some great pictures. She then felt her hair and realized some of it was still standing up on end from being around the electricity containing balls and she giggled a bit, going inside her home.

After kicking off her shoes, she leaned back on the couch and sighed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

She woke up suddenly and looked around. According to her phone, it was now evening and she looked around and found she was in her room.

Which was strange because she had been in the living room when she fell asleep. Then, she heard static noises.

Getting up, she moved carefully to the stairs and looked around, following the noises to her living room where she looked in and her eyes got huge.

In her living room was a tall alien that was colored black and green and was quite well built. He had what looked like plugs on his hands and his dreadlocks and tail both had prongs like you'd plug into an outlet to make something electrical work.

The alien, at least she guessed he was an alien due to his appearance, had his back to her, but suddenly, his dreadlocks moved toward her and he turned around.

"Aha," he said, a grin on his face as his one green eye locked onto Dana like a missile would a target. "I thought I heard you wake up."

Dana began to back up fearfully as he got closer. "Where you going, sweetheart?" he asked, his grin growing bigger. "You can't get away from me."

She looked behind her and then took off, hoping to put some distance between her and him, but he came after her. "I'm going to get you no matter how fast you run, baby," he taunted her as he whipped our his dreadlocks to try and grab her, but she ducked out of the way, surprising him but he just kept coming, eventually trapping her in a corner with his sparking dreadlocks on each side so that she couldn't get away unless she wanted to get shocked.

"You're mine," he growled at her, grabbing her arms with his hands and tying his tail around her legs, successfully trapping her and laying her down on the floor. She couldn't move much and he used his dreadlocks, which had stopped sparking, to tie around her wrists and pin her completely beneath him.

"Let me go!" she demanded, trying to kick, but couldn't. She even hissed like a snake, but that only made her captor laugh in amusement.

"Cute, baby," he said. "But I ain't letting go."

Dana gave up on struggling when she realized he wasn't going to release her and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He leaned closer and noticed her fearful look.

"Hey," he said, tilting her face up a bit and kissing her gently. She stiffened and wondered why, when he had been perhaps a little rough in grabbing her, he was being gentle now. She tried to move her head, but he held her head still so that she couldn't pull away from him. Then, he broke away. "See, I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you chased me and how did you get in here?" Dana demanded.

The alien smiled. "You left your window open," he said. "And I couldn't resist."

With that, he kissed her again, rubbing her shoulders and releasing her hands. She wanted to slap him for scaring her, but she was a bit distracted when his dreadlocks gently sparked and gave her that same feeling the electric-containing balls at the museum had and she giggled because it tickled a little. The alien noticed.

"That's better," he said. "Although, why are you giggling?"

Dana looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, the charge that your dreadlocks just gave out kinda tickled," she admitted. "It's a funny feeling, but it's neat too."

The alien smiled. "What's your name, pretty lady?" he said to her.

"Dana," she said. "You?"

"Feedback," he said and stood up, carefully bringing her up with his dreadlocks and then gently pushing her to a wall, towering over her a bit. She looked up at him as he kissed her again, giving her a French kiss that would have made her collapse had his dreadlocks not been around her waist, supporting her. Dana let out a moan of pleasure as Feedback continued to kiss her for a bit before he let her go.

"Wow," she said. "Now that I'm not scared, I can honestly say that was electric."

Feedback let out a chuckle at Dana's play on words. "I have to agree, baby," he said. "Man, I didn't think I'd fall in love so fast, but I have."

Dana was surprised when he said that, and looked up at him. "You've fallen in love with me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "You're mine, Dana, and like I said before, I ain't letting go of you."

Dana didn't have time to protest as Feedback gave her another French kiss and they fell on the couch with her on top of him, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept kissing each other, feeling the electrifying love between them.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
